Hector Heathcote
Hector Heathcote Is a Troublemaker. He was based on his appearance created by Eli Bauer and Ralph Bakshi for Terrytoons. He was one of HectorHeathcoteFan2006’s Aliies. He made an appearance in "The Minute and a Half Man", released in July 18, 1959. According to Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West, he was one of Luna Minami and Mickey McGuiness' children. Info *Voiced by: Eric (accurate when he was voiced by John Mhyers). *Age: 18. *Love Interest: Betty Anne Bongo (SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Nancy (Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions). *Favorite Music: Gangster rap music, Heavy metal music, 1950's rock music, 2000's rock music. 1950's bluegrass music, 2000's bluegrass music, 1950's country music, and 2000's country music. *Family Relatives: Foo (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Noodle (brother; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Ka Chung (brother; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Selkie (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Jazzi (sister; Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Summer (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions), Rozalin (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions), Lunick (brother; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, and Cochrane-A's versions), Lynn (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Cloe (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), George Harrison (brother; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Custard (brother; Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Friday (sister; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions), Tom Terrific (brother; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions) or BB Jammies (brother; Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), Azura (mother; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Luna Minami (mother; Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions), and Ike (father; SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, HectorHeathcoteFan2006, and Cochrane-A's versions) or Mickey McGuiness (father; Gfourtx, Elephant012, DaTrueAngie, AnimeGamer1, JetixFTW ViacomSucks, and Sarah West's versions). *Friends: Sidney the Elephant, Hashimoto the Mouse, Winston, Cleo the Giraffe, Stanley the Lion, Hanako the Mouse, Saburo the Mouse, Yuriko the Mouse, and Joey. *Likes: The Nutzis, The Mouthless Girl, Rudolph and Forest Friends, Bonus Cartoons, Evelyn and Dominique, Pell and Mell, Famous Amos, The Katie and Rudy Show, The Jessica and Mark Comedy Hour, Cool McCool, Johnny Test, Anpanman, his, Sidney the Elephant, and Hashimoto the Mouse's show, The Astronut Show, The Deputy Dawg Show, Kayla, The Famous Adventures of Johnson and Dominique, Evelyn and Justin, The Julissa Show, The Beatles cartoon, fast food places, dining places, square dancing, and fireworks. *Dislikes: W.I.T.C.H, A.T.O.M, SRMTHFG, Inside Out, Tangled, Frozen, The Lion King, The Lion Guard, Kablam, The Save Ums, The Flowerpuffs, Earth to Luna, healthy foods such as vegetables and fruits, healthy drinks such as milk and water, gross foods such as grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, toothpaste, lawn clippings, bloody eyeballs, and skunk spray, gross drinks such as urine, dental rinse, stale soda, expired milk, moldy juice, and contaminted water, Shimajiro, Skunk Fu, Amazing World of Gumball, being sent to bed early, Bambi, and porn. *Personality: Cute. Category:Male Characters Category:Kids Category:Bad Characters Category:Terrytoons Characters Category:High Schoolers Category:Porn lovers